Magnificent Masquerade
by EasternSunflower
Summary: Matt Jeevas is a romantic author who is approached for a film project. Mello is a young actor looking for his next big break. When their worlds collide, a misinterpreted message leads to a romance that was never meant to be. -By ThatJeevasFanChick&BsWN
1. Prelude

**Author's Note= Wow, =) Here we are. This is the Prelude. Of this fic between ThatJeevasFanChick and I. ^^**

**ThatJeevasFanChick Writing as Mello  
>Beyond'sWaraNingyo Writing as Matt.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Matt<strong>

_She heard a moan, and shuddered out her own to mirror._

No.

_A moan killed the silence that floated in the room-_

No.

_A moan filled the air lightly-_

"Why does it always start with a moan?" I dropped my head onto the desk. "Seriously, it's not like I write pornography." I paused, and stared at the mostly blank document in front of me. "I don't, right?"

The phone rang out shrill, and I jumped, then frowned at myself.

I pushed the office chair (which I was glad had wheels), towards the other desk.

"Hello?" I wondered who would call me, of all people.

"Hello. Mr. Jeevas?" A professional sounding man answered.

"Yes? Who am I speaking to?" I uncertainly got out a pen and paper.

"I am Quilish Wammy; and I would like to make you book 'Magnificent' into a movie. What do you say?"

"Oh my god!" I held a hand over my heart. "Yes! I do!"

Mr. Wammy coughed, and I apologized.

"I'd appreciate it if you would oversee the making of the movie so that it matched your vision perfectly."

"Okay!" I bounced in my seat, although he couldn't see it.

"How about I come to your work station so that I can understand the way you work a bit more and to sort out some details as well?"

"Um," I looked around at the state of my 'work station'; messy as hell. "Should I clean?"

"Of course not, my dear boy! I want to see how you work." Mr. Wammy laughed.

"Uh, okay." I gave him my address and he told me that he'd be there in half an hour.

I hung up the phone and just stared at it for a while, then just shrugged and turned back to the blank word document on the computer.

I sighed, cracked my knuckles, and tried again.

**Mello**

1 week later...

Manuscript after manuscript, I was getting so tired of reading them. Plenty of offers had come my way, but not a Goddamn one of them had even remotely caught my interest.

I was seriously considering calling my manager to personally arrive here to blowtorch these fucking things so I'd be done and over with this shit.

Almost as if my silent prayers were being answered, my phone rings. I let it ring twice before answering. Surprisingly, the one on the line was not from my manager, but from a fellow actor that I had been acquainted with on another project.

"Hello Light, to what do I owe the pleasure?"

"A close personal contact in production told me of a rumor that might catch your interest if it proves true."

"Why don't you take it then? It sounds important enough..."

"Well I would, but I'm already in the middle of a project with Gevanni. I can't share trade secrets. It would ruin the surprise."

I wanted to laugh, really I did. Rumors are one thing, but if another actor wanted me to have a part in a rumored film, then it could only mean one of a few things: Independent film, Made-for-Television film, or worse yet, it might not even exist at all.

"If you know anything more about it, e-mail me, because right now, my interest in something that is currently nonexistent is at Zero out of One Hundred."

"Hey, you can count on it. Trust me, this sounds like something major."

I did not get to ask before the line was abruptly cut off. I huffed out a sigh before standing from my seated perch to stroll across my large condo and pour myself some much needed tea.

I poured the cup and walked back calmly to my perch before setting the tea down on the table at my side.

I picked up another manuscript and began to flip pages at a bored pace that promised to drive me insane.

**Matt**

_'The rain feel silently on the windshield of the car, and she couldn't seem to move a muscle, The winds blew against the vehicle, threatening to blow them over, but she didn't care right then. Her body frozen from the cold and the despair._

How could he have left her? Jenivive vaguely felt the car shift, but didn't pay attention. She jumped before screaming when there was pounding on her window. It was Lucas. He was soaking wet and bloody. Bloody. She screamed again. And again, and ag-'

I jumped nearly a foot in the air when there was a knock on the door to my small condo. Practicing breathing, I stood up shakily, and left my 'workspace'.

Opening in the door, I was met with a... an older gentleman who tipped his hat to me, and I let in with a bizarre sense that I was about to get pwned majorly.

"Hello, Mr. Jeevas, how has your evening been? You do look slightly disturbed." Mr. Wammy had a pronounced British accent, and it immediately made me wonder if he'd met the Queen. You didn't hear accents like that often, even if I lived near Hollywood.

"Oh, um, call me Matt. And my evening has been..." I thought about how to sum up the evening. "Productive, I've gotten over my writer's block for my newest novel, 'Come Love, Come Blood'."

I sighed happily.

"Right." Mr. Wammy replied curtly, instantly deflating my content mood. "If you wouldn't mind showing me your work station, Matt."

I nodded, probably a disappointed aura surrounding me as I led the older man into my small room. It had just been meant for writing, but for the amount of time I spent in here, both sleeping and awake, it had probably earned the title of 'master bedroom'.

I plopped down in my spinny computer chair and pulled my legs up to hug them to my chest. I peered at Mr. Wammy from under my bangs childishly.

"About 'Magnificent', I'd like to rename it." My head jerked up, my jaw dropped and I just stared at him.

"Rename it? You can't do that! My title fits perfectly! Short and sweet is what the publisher told me!" I argued in defense of my poor book's title.

"Short and sweet... did you have an original title that they asked you to cut down?" Mr. Wammy stood perfectly straight; his posture was so much better than mine...

"Of course! The bastards told me that 'Magnificent Masquerade' wasn't good for a book! I tried to stop them, bu-"

"Magnificent Masquerade is a wonderful title! We shall go with that then." Mr. Wammy pulled out a pen and paper and jotted this down. "Next we must discuss actors and roles, and what vision you had for each of the main characters; there are three, I believe, right?"

"Yes. Two men and a woman." I leaned back, letting my legs fall away from my body. "For Marie, I need a blonde woman, someone naturally cheery would have the best chance at portraying her."

He nodded and continued to jot down notes.

"For her brother, Dante, a blonde man. Dante is fierce, determined and passionate, a romantic man from the heart who is tragically mislead!" I exclaimed; if you asked me about my characters, I could go on forever.

"And for Marie, and later Dante's lover Rasario, well I've described him as black haired and petite. He's the opposite of Dante, calm, cool, and emotionally stunted, he draws everyone in with a trans-lucent innocence that soon falls away to his poison laced words and knowing smiles. He's probably one of my favorite characters, if only because I know exactly who I'd want to play him."

"And who would that be?" Mr. Wammy seemed pleased now.

"Nate Rivers, more commonly known as 'Near'" I sighed happily, "I think I've dreamt about him being in one of my books far too often. Doesn't hurt that he's adorable and I wouldn't mind fu-"

"That's wonderful." Mr. Wammy interrupted. "I'll have him up in an audition for Rasario then."

I grinned like an idiot, this was going to be amazing. Unfortunately, Jenivive and Lucas were going to have to wait until Magnificent Masquerade was finished stealing the show.


	2. Chapter 1

**Author's Note= Woot, first chapter. ^^ I've got to catch FFN up to where dA and MB are (It's only up to chapter 3, relax). ^^" But yeah, here's the first chapter. =)**

**Mello written by ThatJeevasFanChick  
>Matt written by Beyond'sWaraNingyo<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Mello<strong>

_"What do you want from me Gertrude? I have given you my life's work, my hopes and dreams. I've taken you to lands near and far. Why do you insist on taking more from me?"_

I had finally found a promising script that caught my attention and was currently pacing the length of my living room, reciting a few lines out loud from the main character that was named "Devon Whitmore".

I huffed out a frustrated sigh. It did not sound impassioned enough. I cleared my throat and skimmed over the next lines the character spoke before taking a calming breath and forcing calm over myself before trying again.

"You were a great partner Gertrude, the best I ever had. Why did it come to this? Why must I be the butcher of roses? Your fragrance was overwhelming and hid well the thorns I knew were also there. Your beauty was your beginning and our end..."

I closed the script and sighed again. There was something that was missing from this, but I could not quite pinpoint it out.

I did not need to reflect on it much longer before my phone rang. I looked at the number and saw familiar ones flash onto the screen before I picked up and opened the line.

"Why thanks for calling me again, Light. To what do I owe the pleasure this time?"

The voice on the other line sounded slightly breathless, but I did not dwell on it too much.

"I heard that Nate River is being auditioned for the lead role in a new up and coming picture. If I am not mistaken, it is the very same rumored film I had mentioned a while back."

I was at my feet immediately, rushing to find a pen and paper. Nate River was one of the younger, but very talented actors of his age group. He was also the one person who winded up taking nearly every good role that was available. I found what I was looking for and spoke to my acquaintance.

"Who is sending out the auditions? Is there a number that can be reached?"

"Just give me a moment, Mr. Keehl." There was some shuffling of papers before a sound of confirmation was heard.

"You will want the one called Quillish Wammy. He's contacting the people according to what his main contact wants. His number is 555-2975."

I scribbled the number down and was going to ask more questions, but I was cut off when the line went to dial tone.

I would call that number and I would get that role, by any means necessary.

**Matt**

My fingers were itching for a computer, or even just a pad and paper!

But Mr. Wammy insisted that Jenivive and Lucas stayed out of the picture until Magnificent Masquerade the movie was done.

But that was unimaginable! He could take me away from my words, but he could never take the words away from me!

"Misa!" I turned my attention back on the older man as he greeted a blonde woman.

"Watari! Misa-Misa is so happy that she was called! Misa-Misa brought Light too!" I stared at the woman; she was almost jumping up and down.

She... she was perfect! I was sure that my jaw had dropped.

"Well, Misa, this is Matt Jeevas. Matt this is Misa Amane. I think that she'd be p-"

"Perfect for Marie! Absolutely perfect!" I took a step towards her, my excitement bubbling out.

"Misa-Misa is so happy! Isn't this great Light?" She turned towards the taller man behind her.

He had light brown hair with honey eyes; he looked like he might have been able to pull off Dante... Maybe...

"Hello, I am Light Yagami. I am Misa's fiancé." He reached out a hand, and I inwardly frowned, a straight man.

Would I ever find a proper gay Dante?

"Hi." I didn't shake his hand, and waved in a way that probably screamed 'Gay nerd with no social skills!', which I was fine with, it was exactly what I was.

"Shall we cast Misa for Marie?" Mr. Wammy asked.

"Yes, I would love that. She'll make the perfect Marie." I smiled shyly at her.

"Excellent. Let's go view the auditions for Dante. Rasario's auditions will be after; I have ensured that Nate River will be attending." I nearly bounced on the spot from excitement.

After waving goodbye to Misa and Light, I followed Mr. Wammy to a room that had a camera, and green screen and a judging table. He directed me to a seat and we both sat down.

**Mello**

I called my manager, praying to whatever Gods there were that she was still in the city. Much to my annoyance, the phone rang 4 times before her voice mail came up.

"Goddamn it! Of all times, why did you turn your forsaken cell phone off?" Her voice mail turned on, but I ignored the lengthy vocal notations about solicitors and such before the message beep finally came on.

"Takada, if you are in the vicinity of this city, I need you to call this number about an audition right away. It sounds like an important one. If there are still auditions for the lead role, available, I will take one. The number is 555-2975. Call be back with results as soon as you possibly can. Thank you."

I hang up the phone and let out a stressed breath. I hope I gave her the right number, I was a little overexcited getting it down that I swear I might have missed a number.

Light may have been too damn sexy for his own good, but damn him for already having a fiancée already.

I calmed my nerves by pouring some much welcomed tea, still warm thankfully. I scoop out honey and add it to the warm liquid and stir before taking a sip with a breathy moan of satisfaction.

The moment was as short as I'd wished against before my phone went off. I set my tea down and jogged to pick up and open the line, bringing the phone to my ears.

"Mello? This is Takada, your manager. I just received your message and I can confirm that I am in the city right now."

I almost felt my knees go weak with relief.

"Were you able to phone the number I referred to you?"

"No, but I will get to that. I just wanted to let you know that I am always in the vicinity, so don't go getting your panties in a knot, I've seen them when you get too careless."

"Shut up about that. I really want to audition for this role. Can you get me a spot or not?"

"Yeah, don't worry about it. I will get back to you as soon as possible darling. I will call you back soon."

She hangs up the line and I close my phone before falling back heavily against the wall closest to me. I have an equal shot just as much as anyone else. I may have slipped up in my game in recent years, but I still had a chance in this. I would get a part in this film, I would take Nate from the spotlight this time.


	3. Chapter 2

**Author's Note= ^^ Today, you get chapters 2, 3 and 4. I need to catch FFN up to what I've got already posted on MangaBullet and DeviantArt. ^^ So yeah,This fic is usually updated every Friday, though this week coming you might get it on Thursday because I'm going away for a con on Friday, Saturday and Sunday. ^^**

**Mello written by ThatJeevasFanChick  
>Matt written by BeyondsWaraNingyo<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Matt<strong>

_"'Jenivive, I can't bear it. Why are you toying with me? Oh, Jenivive, if only you could hear me...' Lucas bowed his head and he couldn't believe it when he felt the wetness on his chee-"_

"Matt! This is most improper! You are supposed to be watching those who audition to find a Dante." Mr. Wammy was frowning at me, like I was a child who was to be scolded.

"But Mr. Wammy, when the right Dante comes along, his passion should be able to pull me out of Lucas' mind, and pull me into his own. Dante is a man who you do not simply ignore." I explained, and he nodded, thoughtfully.

"Were there any that stood out?" Mr. Wammy asked patiently.

"Um, yes, was it Dexi Fairinton, right?" I asked, vaguely recalling a young man who had made me misspell a word.

"I see, we'll have a short intermission before we bring in those auditioning for Rasario." I nodded at Mr. Wammy, and watched as he excused himself for a drink.

"Oh, Dante, you and I both know. He who has not the passion, has not the talent..." I mumbled to myself, leaning back in my chair for a moment.

Then I sighed, and got back to my notebook.

"Matt." I looked up as Mr. Wammy entered again before I'd had the chance to put pen to paper.

My eyes widened as I saw Nate River walking in with his manager.

"Please begin with reading Rasario's lines." Mr. Wammy took his seat beside me, and I fastened my gaze to Nate River as he began to read his lines.

"Marie, as much as you'd like to think that I am good, that I am strong, that I am capable of protect-"

"Those are the wrong lines!" I gasped out, recognizing Dante's quotations rather than Rasario's.

"Here." His blonde manager took the script that the white haired boy had and switched it for one she'd somehow gotten; he started again.

"Dante, as the sun falls, you and Marie know that you will always be one. As it resides in your blood, and you also know that you have tainted it with sin. Your sister is as pure as the wind, her flaws there, but invisible. Whereas yours, are stark against your tanned skin, dark clouds on a beautiful day."

I almost bounced up and down at Nate's interpretation of Rasario's lines.

"Marie, as much as you'd like to think that I am good, that I am strong, that I am capable of protecting you... I am not any of those things."

I jolted in my seat, and looked towards the open door where a blonde man stood, reciting Dante's lines. He was slim, with slightly tanned skin, his hair cut in a bob and his stunning blue eyes trapped on the paper.

" I am horrible, I am weak and I would rather sacrifice another for my own health and well being and yet... we both know that you cannot let me go that easily and that I am not so willing to part as well."

He… he was perfect! My eyes widened, and all I wanted to do was just run over to him and… and kiss him! He was so perfect…

"Our fates keep us together as much as they keep us apart, which is why this is so hard for me."

His voice resounded with the passion, and I felt about ready to faint from excitement.

Then I remembered Dexi Fairinton, and paled before slouching back into my seat and staring at the paper with the tragic story of Lucas and Jenivive scrawled onto it.

**Mello**

The one I recognized almost immediately was Nate and his manager, a fellow blonde like myself named Hal. She was incredibly tall and Nate was dwarfed next to her, not that I would be also.

Next to the pair was a young, rather thin man with almost fiery red hair.

Funny, he seemed so animated as I read those lines, but he seemed to have paled soon after as if he was holding something from me.

It irritated me to say the least, but I kept my calm demeanor and approached the small group.

"Sorry for interrupting, but I was under the impression that there were auditions being held today."

I looked into the direction of the redhead and noticed his face become red with what I assumed was a crush, then seeing him divert his gaze.

"My name is Mihael Keehl, but please... call me Mello."

"Oh, welcome, I wish that you would have waited your turn, Mr. Keehl."

I noted that the older male nearest to him gave a look that I could not quite identify, but I assumed it was one of chastising.

He seemed to flush darker and it occurred to me that perhaps he really was crushing hard onto me. It was almost endearing.

He looks to the floor and mumbles, "Those weren't Rasario's lines..."

I look to him slightly confused, but remembering Takada say that auditions were open.

"I was unaware I was auditioning for a specific role, but seeing that you liked the lines I recited already, there is no doubt that you might perhaps want me for this role."

He frowns deeper and it occurs to me that perhaps he'd already filled the spot. He seemed almost regretful even.

I walk closer to the group and crouch so that I could look into those green eyes better.

"You've already cast the part that I just auditioned for... haven't you?"

This seems to be confirmed as he looks away once more; I tilt my head curiously for a moment before standing up.

"Is there anything you can do about it?" I queried.

"Come with me, dear boy, won't you?"

The older male whom I finally recognize as Mr. Wammy approaches me with a smile on his face; I barely catch the look of confusion on the young redhead's face before I am led away.

I follow the elderly male to another part of the studio, an area slightly more secluded. I didn't mind secluded, but preferred the social scene.

"Do you really want this part, my boy?" he asked me.

Well of course I did, I would not be here then, would I? I knew how the redhead responded to my words.

"Yes, of course I do," I replied with a slight grin.

"Good, Good." Mr. Wammy smiled.

"Well, you see, the author, Matt, he seems as though he's feeling a bit guilty about having to let the other actor go. Of course, I will handle that. He only needs a bit of persuading on your part."

"Persuasion? What are you getting at here Mr. Wammy? What sort of persuasion did you have in mind?"

I tilted my head curiously. So the redhead is an author, is he? He seems far too insecure for my tastes.

"You're both bright, young men, I'm sure you both have needs. In Matt's case, if fulfilled, I'm sure they would smooth over his guilt."

I didn't know what to say. Was he implying something? Needs? I need this role and Matt certainly needed to give me that role, but how can I convince him to give that role to me?

I was lost in my thoughts when my contact approached me with his fiancée in tow.

"What seems to be the trouble Mr. Keehl? You seem a little distressed?"

I looked back to him, my entire expression seemed to convey this, so I replayed the entire conversation with Mr. Wammy to him.

When I was finished, I waited for his take on the matter. Some time had passed before this look came across his face. I'd seen that look before. He'd used it when he was in this one time feud with some raven haired male I never got the name to.

"Well it sounds to me he gave you the right answer. Mr. Wammy wants you to sleep with the author. If you satisfy his need for a good lay, then perhaps he'll give you what you desire most. It's a win-win as far as I'm concerned."

Sleep with Matt? He's hardly my type at all. I know I could do way better than him. I did seriously want this role, so if it meant giving myself to this insecure little man, then so be it, but I had no intention of taking it any further than I should.


	4. Chapter 3

**Author's Note= ! It's been a while. O.O Things are calming down, for me at least, so it's time to get this fic up to date! ^^" I apologize for the wait.**

**Mello written by ThatJeevasFanChick  
>Matt written by Beyond'sWaraNingyo<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Matt<strong>

"_My lovely Jenivive, won't you come lay with me?" Lucas called softly to the woman who had been staring out the window._

_Jenivive walked over to Lucas and sat beside him on the soft bed._

"_You don't understand the ways of the world, Lucas. People hurt people, people kill people, people break the hearts of other people."_

"_But you forget, Jenivive, that people also love people."_

I bit my lip, looking at the picture created by the words on the paper. It painted a cold and harsh world. One that I didn't want to live in, one that was too real for comfort.

I leaned back, contenting myself with the knowledge that it would change, Jenivive would change, she would accept that Lucas was hers, and she Lucas'.

Mr. Wammy returned to the room, and smiled at me.

"That's all for today, Matt. Mr. Keehl offered to take you home." I nodded at the older man, and stood up, collecting my notepad up and gently leaving the room with a wave.

I looked up and suddenly said blonde was in my vision. My face flushed as I realized what Mr. Wammy had said. Mr. Keehl -Mello- was going to take me home. Go to my house. Shit, I hadn't even cleaned.

"So… Matt," Mr. Keehl raked a hand through his hair, "I think I know how we can work this out."

"What? Work what out, Mr. Keehl?" My face flushed a little further.

His gaze slid away, and I was instantly worried. I fixed my own eyes onto the ground until he cleared his throat, and I looked back at him startled.

"Perhaps there is a way that you can help me get this role that I know you've seen me practice without instilling further guilt upon you. Is there a place more... private that we can speak?"

I blinked at him a few times before blushing.

"Um, I don't know this studio that well…" I twiddled my thumbs and stared at them like they were the most interesting things ever.

"But you were going to take me home, right?" I mumbled the last part, shyly.

"Um... take you home? If you think that would be a much better location, then sure, I suppose I can take you home. Come with me."

My face caught fire when he reached out and took one of my hands inside his own. My bowed my head so that he wouldn't see my blush as he led me towards the parking lot.

I looked up when he let go of my hand and saw him getting on a motorcycle.

"We-we're going on that?" I squeaked, jaw dropping as my hands came up to cover my face.

"Yeah, got a fear of motorcycles or something? I came here on this bike and you're going to direct me to your home on it." He held out a helmet to me, and I took it hesitantly. "As long as you don't let go of me, you're going to be just fine, I promise."

I hesitated before straddling the bike with a bit of difficulty.

"Um, where do I, er, hold you?" I looked pointedly at the ground beside the motorcycle as I tried to avoid touching him too much. I was sure that he wouldn't like it if I did, he didn't seem like a touchy feely kind of guy.

I saw his head turn, "Give me your hands. I'll show you what you can hold onto for the time being."

He reached back, and I gently gave him my arms which he secured around his waist; I blushed scarlet.

I really needed to stop being like this. But he was just… just like Dante, I couldn't help it.

"Don't let go and don't you dare squeeze me half to death either. I know what I'm doing, trust me."

And I knew I would. I'd trust him more than I should.

**Mello**

I started the engine and let it warm up before removing the kickstand, feeling a slight squeeze from Matt. I looked behind me to back out properly before pulling out slowly, letting the redhead get used to the vehicle before I would speed it up.

I used this slow speed before we got to the driveway before speaking up at last.

"Alright, so where am I going? Left or right?"

"Left," he mumbled.

I nodded to acknowledge this and pulled out after the traffic had lessened. This stretch of road was lengthy and would give the redhead ample time to get comfortable with my bike and I.

I cruised this stretch of road for some time before noting that an exit was coming up.

"Hey Matt!" I called behind my shoulder, "Is this your exit coming up? Is it further up?"

"Um, this is it," he said, holding onto me a little tighter.

I pulled into the exit and cruised the exit ramp and onto the freeway. I immediately pick up my speed and begin to weave through traffic, keeping my senses sharp.

Ahead of me was another exit that would take us into another part of the city. Since there was nothing more of the city further along, I let instinct dictate that this was the right way and pulled into it.

We reached the next part of the city. It would be here that I would be needing his help more.

"Alright Matt," I called out, "Where by do you stay?"

"Um, just ther- Oh, in that building of condos that we just passed," he said, seemingly relaxing a bit from the less tight hold he had on me.

"Alright. I'll go around the block and then I'll park to let us both off."

I wheeled around the corner and took the block trip around before pulling back in front of the large condo. I whistled low in admiration. Nice digs for someone like him.

I put the kickstand down and cut the engine before motioning Matt off the bike before following suit.

"Um... thank you for taking me home." He seemed to fiddle nervously with his keys after he'd gotten off the bike. "You'd said that there was something you'd wanted to talk to me about?"

He seemed to avoid my gaze by looking beyond my shoulder. I can't say I blame him, but I offered a small smile as an attempt at comfort.

"Yeah, but perhaps it would be a good idea to discuss it on the inside. If anything is leaked out to inquiring ears and minds, it may look bad for the both of us."

I notice that his eyes widen and he takes a step back.

"W-what is sup-" He paused, biting his lip in what appeared to be thought. "Oh, um, why would it look bad? What would look bad?"

I took a step into his space and cupped his cheek and softened my gaze.

"We both know what's at stake here. I want to help you out. Work with me on this..." I bring my mouth close to his for a fleeting moment before parting.

**Matt**

I took a sharp intake of breath, and felt my insides turn to jelly.

"Um, er, I, um..." I flushed, and nodded shyly, turning to lead Mello into the building.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Mello smile.

"So," he asked casually, "I assume that you're a writer of romance stories, correct?"

I nodded frantically as we entered the elevator and I pushed the button for the eighth floor.

"Yeah, I've always loved the more romantic side of things. Romance is such a dramatic and inspiring concept! That someone could just… Oh! I can't even explain it!" I brought my hands to my cheeks happily, and sighed dreamily. "Maybe one day it'll happen to me…"

"I think that could very well happen, Mr. Jeevas." Mello's voice caresses my ear, and I let out a shaky breath.

"Could it?" My voice shuddered and resembled a moan more than anything as he ran his hands up my shirt.

I bit my lip but leaned into him nonetheless.

"Yes," he purred into my ear, nuzzling it and making me shudder.

No one had ever been this close to me before. It was as exhilarating as it was scary.

"I could be that person if you'll let me…" He licked the shell of my ear and slid a hand over my stomach.

My breath caught and I breathed out almost silently, "The elevator is going to stop."

Mello pulled away and gently fixed my shirt, while I tried my best to adjust my position so that my state wouldn't be noticed.

"Lead the way, Mr. Jeevas." I shivered at the tone of his voice; it was smooth and seductive, laden with thick promises.

Just like Dante…


	5. Chapter 4

"_What I've done? What I do? That's none and all of your concern."_

**Mello**

I followed Matt until we got to what appeared to be his room. I waited patiently for him to unlock it, noting that he was still blushing and having a hard time not hiding it from me. It was almost cute I admit.

Once unlocked, I let him walk inside first before following suit, seeing it a little more cluttered than I preferred, but that was all well and good in the name of getting what I wanted.

"This is what an artist's space looks like. I had a feeling it would be something akin to this, but I can't blame you. Aside from that, it is very... homey."

"Thanks," he quietly murmurs, disappearing into another room in his place.

I remove my boots and walk calmly into what I could assume was the living room. It looked untouched. Not surprising, but I'd make sure that it got used at least once today.

The thought tugs a smile at the corner of my mouth and I let out a breathy chuckle. I walk to the couch and sit down, making myself comfortable.

Time had passed when I realized that Matt seemed to have disappeared on me. My eyes glared slightly and I stood up, intending to seek him out.

It occurred to me that this space was large enough, so I simply called his name. 

"Mr. Jeevas! We have some matters to talk about. Where did you go?"

I spotted Matt peeking at me from out of a room and managed a small grin. I walked over calmly until I was out of his door.

"Have you forgotten why you've brought me here Mr. Jeevas?"

My voice was once again within a seducing range, but still casual enough to hide my intentions, though that would have been made clear from the elevator.

"Oh, um, no, er, it was Jenivive's fault!"

His face reddened further, though I have no clue how he managed it. I smiled and grabbed him, easing him out into the living room and sitting him down so I could get a better look at him.

"The difference between writing a love scene and experiencing one is entirely different Mr. Jeevas." I straddle his legs and grin before cupping his face and pulled him in for a small kiss that promised something more, if he should allow it.

**Matt**

His lips connected to mine; just for a moment, and I felt breathless immediately.

"Are you going to show me the difference?" I asked him quietly.

He leaned down and pressed his lips to mine again, and I felt like I was falling.

"Let me have control of you, and I'll make it worth your while." After speaking he leaned down to kiss me again.

I moaned when his hand rubbed at my stomach and chest, I could feel my nipples hardening, among other things.

"Yes…" I moaned breathily.

I groan as his hand found my nipple and pressed on it with his thumb. I felt him pinch it, as his tongue gently licked at my lips. He pushed himself closer to me, and my face caught fire again.

I pulled my face away from his, suddenly suspicious of his motives somewhere in my arousal fogged mind.

"What's happening?" I murmured out at him. "What are we doing? Why are we doing this?"

He pulled away from the kiss that I'd broken, but didn't stop touching my chest.

"Don't think that I've been blind to your not-so-subtle blushing and very high school girl crush attitude. I know you can't help but eye rape me, when in truth…" He ground his hips on mine and I gasped. "I've been eye raping you first."

"B-but! This, this… this isn't appropriate!" I gasped out, everything was going too fast, but nowhere at the same time. It didn't make any sense, why would he want a geek like me? It was all too fast! It was something straight out of a fantasy, something that I'd only ever dream about.

"How is it not appropriate?" He grinded against me again, and I couldn't help but groan, pressing myself against the back of the couch.

"We can be a team, Matt… We can make wonderful things happen."

His lips caught mine again, and I could feel my resolve breaking.

The tongue that lapped against my lips almost completely pulled my attention away from the world. Until I felt his hand brush against my boxer covered length that he'd managed to uncover.

"It's not!" I gasped again, trying to push him away, but I faltered, and felt myself begin to submit.

"Wonderful things?" I whispered at him.

His hand gently glided up and down my clothed erection, his lips leaving mine.

"We can make magic, we can be a dynamic pair if you are willing to open up to me, accept me like I am accepting you right now."

I bit my lip, but Mello pressed his own against mine, capturing the shocked moan that had passed my lips into his because he'd found my shaft and was stroking it.

I couldn't help but buck upwards, breaking my mouth away from his in order to bury my face in his neck, some mewling sounds falling off my lips.

"Magic?" I whispered softly; maybe it could happen.

**Mello**

I moaned softly when he buried his face into my neck.

"Magic?" It was whispered so softly that I almost didn't hear it. I continue to stroke him slowly, still keeping our reactions in check.

"Yes... magic. Anything is possible in this business Matt. Let me be your partner in business and in your personal life. Let me be your Dante and I'll make good things happen."

I felt him shudder and stopped my attentions to his dick to look into his face.

"M-" There was a moment's hesitation and a slight flush to his cheeks. "Erm, Mr. Keehl?"

It was spoken with some uncertainty on his end and he seemed a little uncomfortable.

"What is it Matt? And please... call me Mello." I leaned in to place small kisses on his neck and bite along it gently.

"This isn't right," he whispered, "people are going to think that you just-just... are making me feel good to get a role."

Not long after speaking these words, he tensed.

"Oh no..." It came out as a whimper, but I was not dissuaded.

"Hey... hey now... Mr. Wammy already said that he'll sort that out. I just want you to feel good. Plain and simple Matt. Don't think that I have deeper intentions, because I don't."

I shifted myself closer and pulled him into a hug.

"Have you ever considered the fact that perhaps despite your obvious quirks that I actually care about you? If I did not, I would not have brought you home."

I return my assault on his neck and begin to work my way to the collarbone and nip there gently.

"You are actually very gorgeous Matt," I purred before looking into his eyes, seeing doubt flash across his features and body.

"I'm not lying to you Matt. I really do care about you, I honestly do."

I cup his face and place very tender kisses to his lips and cheek, kissing away the little wetness that accumulated there.

I feel hands at my hips briefly before they withdrew. I took the hands and put them back.

"It's alright, you can put them there if you want."

I smiled when he finally began to share my actions and respond more properly to his own reactions.

I shivered when his fingers caressed my sides and was shocked more than I should have been when he finally kissed me back before leaning back into the couch, blushing in his way as he did so.

"You're very cute when you blush like that, did you know?"

I moved him so that he was now on his back and I was completely over him.

I worked on removing his shirt then, wanting to see that upper body exposed to me; to see him so vulnerable and at my whim, it send pleasant shivers down my spine.

"Am I?" He blushed harder still and I was unsure how he could blush so much and not be ashamed to do so.

"Yes you are. Don't be afraid to look at me Matt."

I gently guided his view to my own before working on his pants, removing them at a casual pace.

Again I noted some hesitation and paused.

"What's wrong Matt? Am I making you feel uncomfortable?"

I desperately wanted to show him that while undercover, I could be a great person, even if I did not fully mean my actions and very well might never mean them.

I caressed his face lovingly and gave him my best look to convey tenderness.

"No," he mumbled and leaned into my hand's touch, "It's just me. I'm weird in the head sometimes..."

I didn't believe him, but for the time being I would take his word for it. I leaned down and began a search for his most sensitive spots, using my fingers and lips to assist me in this little task.

"You're a mystery to me Matt. I want to find out who you are and share who I am with you. I want things to work. I want us to be together no matter what happens."

I murmured these words as I sought out his spots one location at a time.

I grinned when I heard a small mewl of pleasure from the redhead. I ground into him softly in response and gently tickled his sides.

"I'm not that..." a short intake of breath, "interesting. Just awkward. You're mistaking awkward for mysterious. If you want mysterious, look at Rasario."

"Perhaps I never seen such a mysterious and awkward person as yourself Matt? Maybe I'm secretly attracted to those traits?"


	6. Chapter 5

**Matt**

"_Oh Lucas, don't you ever tire of me. It'd be a lot to bear on my splintered soul. But even as I speak these words, I know that I'm not nearly as lovely or nearly as strong as the woman you were destined to love."_

The words of Jenivive barely registered on my mind as somehow Mello and I made it down the narrow corridor, kissing, and touching. We both had got our shirts off, my pants were undone, and I was falling hard.

My face was flushed, and I felt hot all over, I was dizzy, and I was electrified. My body on fire, sparks flying from the blonde who took his time teasing my body into reaction. Only when I hit the bed, did I realize what was exactly going to happen.

"How- how far…?" I trailed off, looking at Mello who was still standing just in front of the bed.

"This is all about you, Matt., I am willing to go as far as you let me." He panted quietly, and I could almost feel the heat radiating off of him.

He moved forward slowly, moving a knee onto the bed while staring at my boxer shorts, my face heated a bit more.

"May I?" I looked at him carefully.

"Why are you so in control? This isn't the way that people have sex, is it? Isn't it more… passionate, hurried, dramatic?" I wondered aloud, my eyes burning holes into the ceiling.

Mello slid himself until he was straddling my shins, but I kept my eyes on the ceiling, missing the way he gazed at me like I was just his prey.

"That is textbook romance right there, Mr. Jeevas. You gave me control, remember? I'm going to tease you and make you beg, make you plead. I want you to want me hot and heavy inside you." His voice was temptation itself, and he ran one of his hands up my thigh, I shuddered.

I could feel my flush rising, I wasn't sure if he noticed, but his words made my dick twitch.

"It's Matt. And what's wrong with textbook romance?" I mumbled, continuing to stare at the ceiling.

His nimble fingers began to massage my thighs, and I twitched again, the fog beginning to return once more.

"I chose you, Matt. When you get me, you don't get textbook romance. I'm not that sort of guy."

I gasped when his fingers traveled under my boxers to my inner thighs, gently caressing the flesh there.

"I'm going to give you a whole new perspective on your romantic vision and turn it on it's head. There can be passion in submission and control."

I blushed darker, it was beginning to get too much, I was close, but I didn't let it show.

"And if I do submit… will I be rewarded?" My face was probably as red as my hair, and I was panting hard, though my eyes remained on the ceiling, no matter how much I wanted to look at him, I wouldn't… I shouldn't.

The heat of his hand left my boxers, and the cool air that took its place was making sure that I was ready to blow. The movement of him sliding up my legs, the leather hot against my skin, causing friction, at that point, I knew that I wouldn't last much longer.

I couldn't help it now, he was leaning just in view, and my eyes went to his. I was instantly entrapped.

"Of course, but only when you mean what you say because I know your body is ready for me, but you are not. I am not feeling trust from you." I blushed a bit harder.

My body was ready for him, I knew it, he knew, but when he reached down and placed a chaste kiss on my neck, then moved to my earlobe and nibbled it lightly, I couldn't help it.

I let out a long moan and bucked up, feeling an orgasm beginning.

Mello froze for a moment, seeming surprised, then climbed off of me completely, kneeling beside me.

"Bad boy, not telling me you were so close. A punishment is in order. Since there are no toys in immediate view, I will make do with my own body." My face heated up again at his words, my first time at having sex had been nothing like this…

He pulled my boxers off and gripped my shaft almost painfully tight, effectively cutting off my impending orgasm.

I watched with wide eyes as Mello gave my shaft a hesitant lick before looking back at me.

I hissed, and begged him with my eyes.

This was too much, too good, too fast, there was something not right, but those facts didn't make it past the aroused fog that tainted my mind.

**Mello**

I looked back at him, flushed, painfully aroused and ready, but I knew that he really wasn't. He was trying to convey the want, but it would be a lie.

I took my attention off of him to look around for any toys that would help me. I noted a drawer and let go of Matt to stand up and walk towards said drawer. I looked back at him and would use his unconscious reactions to determine if he had any toys lying around.

I walked to the drawer in question and pulled it open, seeing papers organized. Not this one, so I closed it and opened the next one down, keeping my peripheral vision on him.

While searching the next drawer down, I noted that Matt had bit his lip and was slowly trying to move his legs to the left and over the edge of the bed. I looked back at him and stood up.

"Most people tend to hide their toys in less obvious places, but I can tell that you are not most people. Your legs gave you away."

I walked over and crouched, keeping my eyes on him before digging under and feeling a box. I grinned and pulled it out, noting several solo use toys.

One that caught my attention was a nice sized vibrator as well as a dildo, anal beads and heating lube.

There were other toys of course, but these ones seemed to include more than one participating, something I would not allow for the time being.

I removed the vibrator, dildo and lube from the box and set them by my side.

"You-you can't use those!" he squeaked.

I grinned and took the items and put them on the bed and settled myself back down.

"I want you to stop me... if you think you can..." I picked up the vibrator and popped the cap off the lube bottle and coated the toy with it, all the while, challenging him to stop me with my eyes.

"N-no!" His face flushed and he backed up against the headboard.

"Mr. Jeevas, answer this for me if you will. Who gave up their control to me? Who promised you that you will come to no harm? Who wants you to feel good? Who is not a textbook romantic? Who is wiling to show you another way?"

I asked each question slowly and methodically, allowing him to answer each one asked.

"B-But! I..." He looked down and gazed at his erection, only to keep his conflicted expression on his face.

"It's not- it's not right... is it?" he whispered, "I'm not right, am I?"

He seemed to ask no one in particular, but I listened intently, finally having coated the toy enough and still had enough to cover my fingers with, saving me time to use saliva if it came to that.

I edged to him to straddle him once more and took his shaft into my hand and stroked it slowly.

"Sex is not wrong Matt. It is entirely natural. Just let yourself give in. We are both willing parties in this so it's not rape. I won't hurt you."

I pulled him in with my free and gave him another kiss, forging a connection there that inwardly I knew could never exist.

He broke the kiss and while still holding his blush, he slowly parted his legs for me.

I was painfully hard by now and so very obvious that I was turned on by this, so I rewarded him by backing up and leaning down to take him into my mouth so I can suck him off properly.

I sneaked my fingers inside to prepare him for the toy I would be inserting when the timing was right.

**Matt**

I moaned when Mello took my dick into his mouth, I could feel a finger gently probing me, and I didn't want it there.

"Mello…" I panted, "You don't have to do that, you can just put it in," I faltered a bit, getting flustered, I mumbled the last part, "It feels better without prep…"

The blonde smiled around me, and I felt him push the tip of the toy into me.

I let out a moan as he hummed, the vibrations adding enough sensation to send me over the edge. His hand pumped my shaft, but it wasn't needed, my hips bucked up into his mouth, and I threw my head back, nearly wailing as I rode out my orgasm.

Mello swallowed it all, and I blushed lightly, still in a daze. I barely noticed when he pushed the vibrator in further, I did however notice when it brushed my prostate, and I mewled in response.

The blonde licked away all evidence and grinned at me.

"What now?" I whispered, breathily.

I watched Mello fiddle with the remote for the vibrator, and he came away looking pleased.

"Now, the fun can begin. I know sensitive locations that can be teased and get someone back into arousal. I have an idea of where yours are on your upper body and I know the direct approach when teased the right way can have you panting and pleading." My face heated up a bit, and I could feel the anticipation rising.

"What are you going to do to me?" It came out as more of a coy flirting, my breathlessness making it sound smooth and wonton.

Mello just smiled, and I felt low vibrations start out from the vibrator; I groaned with vigor, and whined once the movements stopped.

"I'm going to have some fun and take you out of your element for a short while." The blonde was still smiling at me.

"What- how?" I watched him with wide eyes, I was already mostly hard again, "Why don't you just do that again?"

Mello got off the bed, "Why don't I? Maybe I have other plans for you first. Stay here."

The blonde left the room, and I stared after him. I waited a few moments before cheekily reaching down and pulling the vibrator almost out before thrusting it back in, gasping when it hit my prostate.

Suddenly vibrations came out of the toy, and I gasped, before it turned into a moan. I continued to thrust the toy in and out faster, even once the vibrations turned off.

A few seconds later, Mello appeared in the doorway with my shirt and a scarf that I'd gotten for when I had to go out on a sunny day, his eyes widened, and I secretly felt satisfied.

"Who said you could play with yourself?" He asked, walking towards me.

He pulled one of my arms and tied it to the headboard with the shirt before repeating the actions with my other arm and the scarf.

"Well, you weren't here…" I said cheekily. "You really shouldn't trust me by myself…"

"I don't intend to now that I know you fool around by yourself behind my back." Mello's voice was casual, with an undertone of accusation as he straddled my legs.

He pulled the vibrator out completely, and I immediately missed the feeling. He picked up my dildo, smirking at me while he took the bottle of lube and just lubed the tip. He pushed it inside with a single thrust, and began a steady pace. He refused to hit my prostate, and I groaned in frustration.

Now it was going too slow…

"Mello…" I breathed at him, "Aren't you hard?"

"Of course, painfully so, but I want you to be honest with me. You've been dishonest with me thus far." After he'd finished speaking, Mello allowed the dildo to narrowly miss my prostate, still sending shudders through me.

"Honest with you?" I asked quietly, "… How have I been dishonest with you?"

"You doubt yourself constantly, which means you doubt me which shows distrust and means that you could lie to me. I am an honest person and I honestly want to have a commitment to you."

I blushed at his words, and he pushes the toy against my prostate before leaving it in there. My eyes widened when I saw him reach down to the laces of his pants, he began undoing them slowly.

"Okay, but what did you want me to be honest with your about?" I was proud of myself for not only being able to speak properly, but being able to keep on topic as well.

"Will you accept me as a part of your life? Will you learn to trust me while I am a part of your life? Will you be willing to live a little out of your shell? I can make compromises, but if you can answer any of these honestly for me, then perhaps I won't simply leave you alone here to fend for yourself, and trust me... You're not going to get out of those easily."

My breath caught, and for once it wasn't because of the fact that Mello had just pulled his erection out of his pants, although that did contribute…

"Are- are you threatening me?" I squeaked.

"Hardly. I just want your honest answer to the questions asked." He began to stroke his own length, and I felt sick suddenly.

"Hardly?" I whispered.

There was something wrong.

"If you want to be with me so much, then why are you pressuring me into sex?" I whispered quietly, looking away.

Before the blonde could answer, there was knock at the door which made us both freeze.

A small portion of me felt relieved, but I mostly felt dread boil up inside me now that I could think properly. It wasn't right. No one knocked on my door.


	7. Chapter 6

"_Rasario... What are you trying to tell me? Are you hiding something from me that I don't know about? You know that I care deeply about you, right? Why must you further complicate these matters by telling me this deep dark secret?"_

**Mello**

I heard a knock at the door and tensed before looking back and hearing another, more insistent knock repeat itself.

I looked back at Matt and with a reluctant sigh, I began to untie the knots that I'd made for his wrists.

I backed off completely and managed to put myself back inside the leather pants with some difficulty and started to tie the laces up again.

"Whoever that is better make it quick. I won't follow you, just don't try to run away on me."

I watched Matt frown before getting up and putting on a pair of boxers and walking out of the bedroom.

I sat on the bed and waited, thinking about the last question he asked before the knock on the door interrupted us. I could not simply tell him the truth, obviously.

I was not pressuring him at all. He wanted this first, did he not? He gave me control, he liked to feel pain and he was clearly enjoying himself, with or without my help.

He did look consistently doubtful though which was not reassuring. I would get what I wanted from him and then stick around, that was the plan I set for myself.

He couldn't ever know that I didn't love him or would ever love him.

I was lost in my thoughts for some time before I suddenly looked up and spotted Matt peeking around the corner.

"Welcome back Matt. Was it important?"

"Oh!" He jumped in surprise, reacting as if he was the spied and not the spy.

"N-no, it was..." he looks at the ground and back at me shyly, "It was nothing important."

I quirked a brow. I could tell he was lying, but decided to play it off for now. If I could get answers from him later on, I could and would, but I promised this was for him.

I gave him a kind smile and motioned him back onto the bed. It seemed we were back at square one, but I didn't know this man very well, he could surprise me after all. He did already pulling that little stunt of his.

He crawled a foot from me and gave me a nervous smile that he'd tried to play off as another emotion, but he obviously failed at that.

He was not going to make this easy, so... I decided that a new tactic was needed.

I sidled to him and gave him a predatory smirk before grabbing his arms and once again tying them to the bedposts.

I worked quickly and effectively so not to bring too much chaos to him. It was done in three minutes.

I backed off the bed and looked at him before turning around and walking out of the room.

I walked into his kitchen and poured myself a glass of water and downed that before walking back.

I noted that he was taking slow breaths and trying to get himself under control. That was reassuring at least.

"I'm not going to hurt you Matt, I promise. I want this time to be good for you, even if this is not what you had imagined."

I began to untie my laces and wriggled out of my leathers. This was for him as much as it was for me. I crawled back on the bed and took off his boxers before leaning in for a somewhat possessive kiss.

As I did so, I began to grind my erection onto him, wanting to hear the words that would allow me to take him.

As I ground myself into him, he began to make little mewling noises and I let the slightly rougher kiss soften.

I parted from the kiss after a little while, feeling a little breathless.

"Do you want this? Do you want me Matt?"

I needed to be sure, absolutely certain before I could take this farther.

Seeing him nod, I settle myself between his legs and let him spread his legs again for me before edging closer.

I lean in for another kiss to distract him while I found his entrance and pushed inside with a groan. He was tight, even with the toys in there previously.

I paused and let him adjust before waiting for his nod to continue.

Taking his reaction as consent, I began to withdraw myself and push in.

I began to develop a rhythm that was increasing in speed and power. I didn't know if he liked my pace or not, having been lost in a haze to even ask.

I didn't forget my goal of servicing him however, and gripped his erection and stroked it.

Despite the pleasured sounds, there was some discomfort and he made it known to me.

"It-it's not the right angle," he managed to stutter out; I nodded and began to adjust myself accordingly, seeking out his prostate, aiming to please.

A long moan told me that I'd found what I'd been looking for and I began to drive into that spot.

"Shit! There! Holy mother of- of- ohhhhhhh, damn!"

I hit his prostate hard and felt his walls tighten their grip on me as he achieved his second orgasm.

It was enough to send my over soon after and I released into him with an almost pained groan before pulling out and letting the fog clear.

**Matt**

How would Jenivive put this?

I bit my lip; this wasn't something that Jenivive would do. No matter how much she loved Lucas, she understood the importance of the difference between love and lust in a man. She'd have waited. She'd have tested him; she'd have been stronger.

But Mr. Wammy had said it was okay. He'd said that maybe a little romance would liven up Jenivive as well, that it was okay to accept Mello. That there was no shame in being young, and experimenting, being daring and being open.

But I knew different. Hell, I wrote about this for a living! I was supposed to know how this dance moved. At what tempo was normal, and at what tempo was not. This wasn't.

But I felt warm and secure inside of Mello's arms. If the blonde really was like Dante, then he would be an honest man. Wasn't that what I wanted, a Dante?

I did, and I got one. Mello was warm, and Mello was gentle, Mello was passionate, and Mello was good at what he did.

Mello wanted me, and he had shown that by taking me home, and by being gentle with me when he made his moves.

Could Mello be telling the truth? Did he really want me? Was it love at first sight for him? It didn't really seem like it… But Mello had said that he'd show me another way; a way other than "textbook romance". But could I handle that, when textbook romance was all I knew, all I'd ever known?

But Mello was warm, and Mello was here, and Mello liked me, and Mello had _stayed_.


	8. Chapter 7

**Author's Note= So, FFN is _almost_ caught up. ^^" MB's got chapter 8, and I'm about to post chapter 8 on dA. I might upload chapter 8 later today. ^^ But here is your chapter, I apologize for the wait, updates should continue as normal, as soon as I find someone to yell at me to remind me to update every Friday. **

**O.O Any volunteers?**

**Mello written by ThatJeevasFanChick  
>Matt written by Beyond'sWaraNingyo<strong>

* * *

><p>"<em>Sin has touched my lips, and breathed the air that I have. It has run its ghastly limbs along my body and soul, only to intertwine with my own. Infect my soul, it did, disrupt my emotions, and taint my mind. Sin has touched my lips, and breathed the air that I have, and that sin has a name, but I do not know of it yet." <em>

**Mello**

I lay on Matt's bed with a few scattered thoughts and the one thought that would hold my sanity while I'm here with the redhead, "Stick with it until everything is done, then leave him alone and return to your old life."

His grip on me was not all that harsh thankfully, so I removed his arm, hoping he was not a light sleeper before edging myself off of the bed so I could take a much needed shower.

I padded nude and sought out the bathroom which was not far away thankfully. I walked inside and went to the shower stall and began to adjust the temperature to my preference before stepping inside.

Being that I did not plan to stay overnight, I subjected to using his products. First thing's first though.

I let the water run down my person, ridding myself of the sweat and other fluids that came from our union. I used his body wash to help in this task, not entirely used to the very perfume filled scent.

"What the hell have you gotten yourself into Mihael? Is this really worth it? Is it worth this one role? Well of course it is, right? You cannot doubt yourself because this is what you want, what you need..."

I took his shampoo and applied that to my hair, scrubbing vigorously before rinsing; I never took long in a shower so didn't need to spend any longer in there as it was.

I turn off the water and step out, taking a towel from the rack and wrapping my waist with it before padding out and wandering into the kitchen to look for something to eat.

This guy was apparently well known, but he didn't seem to have much fresh food. I'll be sure to change that while I'm sharing this space.

I barely registered hearing another set of footsteps before turning around and seeing Matt suddenly in the same space.

"Good morning Mr. Jeevas," I said with a yawn.

"Matt," he corrected me, "I hate being called Mr. Jeevas."

He seemed a little irritated and concentrated his view on his twiddling thumbs.

"Well I'm sorry. Matt, good morning. How are you feeling?"

It was a little weak conversation started considering that I had no idea on how he really was feeling after what happened last night, but he did ask for it. He wanted it, and I gave it to him.

"I... I'm feeling..."

He seemed to be having second thoughts, regrets even. I don't see how this is possible since it was he who let me take him home, he who let met into his bedroom and have my way with him. He gave that control to me.

Then there was the person at the door... Who was it? The person seems to have changed Matt, because he was very compliant with me all of a sudden. He seemed too eager when he was doubtful at first.

He didn't finish the answer before passing me to reach something from one of the higher cupboards. I halted him before he could reach it and pulled him back down.

"How are you feeling," I asked a little more sternly, not letting go of his arm.

He looks back at me with wide eyes, but still manages to reply with the same innocent tone.

"I'm fine."

I let his arm go to let him complete his task. I know he's lying to me, yet I can't bring myself to get all interrogator on him. It's too soon and we're still in the early stages of this... relationship? Courtship? I didn't know.

I watch as he reaches into a liquor cabinet and pulls out a bottle of whiskey and a shot glass before turning his attention to me.

"Do you want some?" he asked, looking like he was going to grab another.

"No thank you," I replied, turning down the offer, "I don't drink alcohol early in the morning... or at all for that matter."

**Matt**

I blinked at him. "Really? I tried going straight edge once," I said as I poured my glass full.

"It worked for a pretty long while." I said, staring into my cup.

"What changed that you went back?" He asked as he grabbed his own glass and filled it with water.

He watched me as he took a small sip.

"We had sex." I continued to stare into my cup. "No point in holding back now."

"As I recall, you let me into your home, you let me take control and you were oh-so-conveniently wanting me inside you after the doorbell rang. You could have refused me at any point during last night, but you didn't. Don't try to use that against me." I flushed as he spoke.

"I-I didn't mean it like that…" I whispered, still staring at the glass. "I just… I'm confused."

I looked at him carefully. "Should I drink this?"

"I wouldn't drown my regrets in alcohol. That's just me though. I've had my share of regrets and I've expressed those regrets in a different medium... Piano." Mello put his own glass down before moving forwards to take mine as well as the bottle of whiskey away from me.

I blushed when the blonde took my chin in his hand and tilted my face up to look at his.

"You didn't want the events to transpire last night, am I correct?" he asked.

"No-no! Um, it's not that…" I averted my eyes, and bit my lip. "Remember the whole, 'textbook romance' thing?"

Mello nodded and let go of me, proceeding to put the bottle of alcohol back where it came from.

I bit my lip again, I kinda did want it… And I _had_ already broke my straight edge pledge…

"What about it, Matt?" Mello asked over his shoulder.

"I… It's weird to me, I'll have to get used to it-" I looked away, before something occurred to me. "Um, that is… um, if you still, um, want something mo- don't put the bottle away!" I blurted at the last moment.

My face was on fire, and the only thing that my mind kept telling me was that the warm numbing sensation could help me.

My face burned with shame as the blonde ignored me and put the bottle safely away.

"It's not an easy thing to adjust, but I honestly do like you Matt. You're not the type I usually go for, but there's something about you that draws me close, makes me want to protect you." My blush deepened, for a more school-girl reason this time.

He turned to look at me, piercing me with his eyes.

"Something more? Do you want me to be something more to you?"

"Um, well that's what you would assume if I, let you into my home, let you take control and was oh-so-conveniently wanting you inside me." I shrugged, heading back up on the counter to retrieve the bottle again.

But before I could climb up on the counter, Mello's arm around my waist halted me, and pulled me out of the kitchen. I couldn't help but wonder how he was holding his towel up, as we entered the hall. My back was up against his chest, and he held onto me tightly.

"I would like to be something to you. I want to be someone who's going to make you blush nonstop because I like it when you do." The blonde purred into my ear, pressing a soft kiss into my neck.

"I, um, I-I-" I stuttered, my face flushing.

My body still remembered the things that Mello could do to it, and it kindly reminded me in the form of the beginning of an erection. The blonde continued to kiss at my neck for a while, before letting go, and moving away from me, fixing his towel as he did.

He turned me in the vague direction of the washroom

"Clean up and I'll make us something to eat while you're in there."

I bit my lip but nodded and headed into the washroom. Somehow, I felt good that Mello hadn't let me drink anything. Maybe he did care about me?

**Mello**

I watched him disappear before once again turning my attention to the kitchen, getting myself familiar with the space, finding where things were and putting it to memory.

I found some eggs and saw they were going to go bad if they were not going to be used within the week.

"Omelets it is. What can I put into them?" I began to dig and found some green onions and red peppers that were beginning to show age. Into the omelet they would go.

I removed a large pan and found a small amount of cooking oil and turned on the heating element and adding the small amount of oil to the pan. I found a cutting knife and began to work on the vegetables.

When this was done, I checked the pan and determined it was warm enough and tossed those inside. I found a bowl and began to crack eggs inside. With a fork, I whisked the eggs until they were blended. I stirred the cooking veggies once, lowered the temperature and added the eggs.

It was a fast breakfast, but it would serve its purpose. I didn't find any sliced bread, but there were some buns that looked fresh and determined those would do.

To say I loved cooking was a little bit of an overstatement. I cooked when I'm home, but if I'm abroad, I order out, just a preference I had.

I cut up the omelet and served them onto plates and turned around to see the redhead approaching me. I gave him a smile and walked to him, handing him a plate.

"I hope you don't mind Omelets this morning Matt. It was the only thing I could make on short notice."

He blinks at the plate and I, seemingly surprised.  
>"You cook?"<p>

He approached me and took his plate before turning around and walking to another area of his home. I assumed he either didn't cook much, or the food I found was delivered and never used.

I drew the conclusion that he didn't cook very well or very often. I would change that.

I set my plate down and walked back to the bedroom and began to redress before walking to where Matt had disappeared to.

"To answer your question Matt before you took off, I do in fact cook, but only when I'm home. What is it that you're writing up here?"

He jumped at the sound of my voice, having been distracted by his story.

"HOLY SHIT! My god, you just scared the shit out of me! And Jenivive too!"

"I apologize, but you took off so fast that I didn't get to answer you properly. Now that I have, I still want to know what it is you are currently working on here."

I looked at the endless typed words, but didn't focus on them too much.

"Oh, um, this is Jenivive and Lucas." I said motioning to the computer screen. "From my newest novel 'Come Love, Come Blood'. It's a bit of a different genre than what I usually work with. It crosses a bit into the horror, macabre and gore category."

He seemed to sigh in happiness at this latest piece of work. I smiled before placing a kiss to his head and walking outside, leaving him to it before going back to my food.

As I ate, I began to reflect on the events that transpired in the last 24 or so hours. I did what Mr. Wammy asked, Light confirmed this to me, but what happens from here on out?

Matt was definitely out of my league, but his naivety was a little... cute? He was most surely a submissive guy and my domineering side liked it, craved it, wanted it to itself and never let go. I did not, however. I wanted this role and if it meant sucking up to this sappy nerd, then I'd do so. As long as he never learns of my motives, he can't be hurt, at least not right away.


End file.
